


Thighs

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Loving Sex, M/M, Porn, comforting!ian, in love Gallavich, insecure!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian wants Mickey to wrap his thighs and hold him tight when he eats him out. Mickey reveals he's uncomfortable with that part of his body so Ian shows him just how much he loves him and his whole body.





	Thighs

Ian and Mickey were draped over each other on the couch. The TV was quietly playing in the background but neither were doing much in their apartment apart from just being together.

Mickey was subconsciously playing with Ian's hair, circling and curling the red strands he loved so much. Ian's hands were resting on his boyfriend's leg and drawing aimless patterns on him over his boxers.

Mickey felt completely relaxed and turned to the love of his life to connect their lips. Ian gradually tightened the grip on him as they lazily made out. Mickey pulled away and sucked his bottom lip, wanting to still taste him. He hummed 'touch me.' Ian nodded slightly and the brunette wrapped his hand over his nape to pull their heads closer.

Mickey shuffled to open his legs wider and Ian held his hand so he could lift his hips up. The younger man pulled off his boxers, revealing his half hard member.

Ian played with his inner thighs, brushing so barely close to his dick but deciding not to give it any attention till his boyfriend was squirming under him.

Mickey shivered as he felt his cock swell more. Both were far too comfortable to fuck and Ian knew Mickey didn't fancy moving to sit on his face so he told him 'your thighs are so pretty. You gonna wrap them around me so I can eat you out?' Mickey licked his lips because as much as he refuted all compliments, they both knew whenever Ian talked about his body it made him smile.

He nodded his head 'c'mon, Ian.' Ian situated himself over the bottom half of the couch, in between Mickey's knees. He knew most of his long body was dangling off the couch and Mickey snorted when he noticed. Before he had time to inevitably call his lover a giant freak, Ian bit down on his thigh so his breathing turned shaky instead.

Mickey gulped and hesitantly enclosed his legs over Ian as he licked over his rim. Ian felt his apprehensiveness and knew his boyfriend was self-conscious about his thick thighs. Ian had no idea why because they were one of his favourite parts of his hot as fuck body.

Ian smirked against his ass as Mickey let a moan slip from his lips. He stopped his sucking to break away and look up to a glaring Mickey. He huffed 'the fuck did you stop?' Ian grinned at his cute annoyance and wiggled his shoulders in reference to the pale upper legs resting on them. He explained 'hold me properly, Jesus.'

Mickey hesitated and Ian stroked his hole while he questioned 'what?' Mickey avoided eye contact as he mumbled 'don't fucking like them.' He didn't expect Mickey to admit it even though it was blatantly obvious. 

Ian nibbled and nuzzled against them. 'Feels good though, Mick. So soft and warm and lovely, I love them lots.' He kissed and sucked a line of hickeys against them, relishing at how Mickey's body melted into his touch.

Mickey smiled brightly so Ian returned to his earlier movements, dragging his mouth and hot breath over his opening. Mickey held the back of his head and hooked his feet together, tightening his clutch on Ian, thighs squeezing him unapologetically.

Ian rewarded him by starting to lap at his hole, basking in the whimpers as he desperately pushing his ass trying to get closer to his face. Ian felt spit dribble down his chin but fucking hell, he couldn't care less. Ian could eat Mickey out all night if either could ever last that long, he always tasted glorious.

Ian groaned when he felt the thighs pressed against him quiver. The vibrations caused Mickey to arch his back and babbled 'fuck, fuck, fuck.' Ian swirled his hot tongue around him, knowing all the tricks to get Mickey close after so long of being together.

Mickey pulled his hair and gasped 'shit, shit, stop, I'm gonna cum.' Ian detached himself and looked up to see Mickey looking deliciously wrecked. Ian played his balls as he commented 'you look so fucking hot right now.' 

Mickey begged 'get up here. Need to suck you off.' As much as Ian would really fucking like that, he had another plan. 'Nope. You're gonna cum like this for me then I'm gonna jerk off all over your beautiful thighs and tell you how gorgeous you look while I jizz on you.' Mickey whined as his dick twitched at the suggestion 'fuck, please.'

Ian spread his cheeks and dived back in, taking his boyfriend by surprise as he squealed then panted into him. Ian pushed his tongue in and Mickey cried out his name. Ian relentlessly fucked into him as Mickey stuttered 'c...c... close.' 

Ian knew his lover's hands were too busy tangled in his hair for him to slide off and pump himself past the brink. Ian couldn't bring himself to take his hands off his ass, nails digging into him to do it either so Mickey came untouched.

Ian gave a final fat lick and felt the tense thighs that rode out Mickey's release had turned almost boneless. He took them off his shoulders and thew one of his boyfriend's legs easily over the back of the couch. Ian moved his body with ease, angling a compliant Mickey so he could get his favourite view.

He finally managed to yank his own underwear off, hissing when his erection hit the cold air after so long of being neglected. Automatically, Ian began to pleasure himself quickly and Mickey's eyes fluttered opened and he stared with a parted mouth. His eyes were lusty and in love as he watched.

Ian gawked at his body and yapped 'fuck, fuck, you look so pretty. Love you so much, baby. Fucking perfect tight ass and thick thighs, shit, you're stunning. Make me so hard, Mick. Gorgeous, my love. Can't believe your all mine. I'm so lucky to have such a handsome boy. Look at you, motherfucking beautiful.' He sped his hand up to an incredible pace and shot his load, as promised, all over Mickey's, riddled with aftershocks, thighs.

Ian exhaustedly flopped down next to him, trying to catch his breath. Mickey saw how hard it hit him so he comforted 'breathe, babe. There you go.' The last thing he need was Ian slipping into a fucking coma.

Ian instinctively stretched out to play with him and felt his hand turn sticky with his cum. Mickey kissed him hard. 'I love you so much.' Ian closed his eyes again 'me too. Meant everything I said.' He could feel the grin on the other boy's face. 'I know. You're so great.' Ian laughed quietly 'clean that shit off you then come here and cuddle me, bitch.' Mickey smirked and grabbed his boxers to wipe up the mess. He threw them haphazardly on the floor and crawled closer to Ian.

Ian kissed the top of his head and yawned 'don't ever think that stuff about yourself. You're perfect, okay?' Mickey tried to swallow the wave of emotions he felt but his voice was still noticeably thick when he said 'I promise.'


End file.
